Green Eyes
by dust-and-cobwebs
Summary: Addressing the ScottJeanLogan complication... not that there is one really... please rr


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to X-Men or the song Green Eyes by Coldplay.

A/N: Um. here is my story. I hope you enjoy it. and if you don't, well I can't really do anything about that now, can I? This is written on one of those days when the writer was not in a very good mood. Oh, right, and thanks to Lee Tea for being my beta-reader. very helpful.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green Eyes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk  
I hope you understand  
  
The green eyes  
Yeah the spotlight  
Shines upon you  
  
And how could  
Anybody  
Deny you  
  
I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Now I've met you  
  
Honey you should know  
I could never go on  
Without you  
  
Green eyes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


For days it rained. Storm mourned for her best friend. She couldn't help herself. She had always wanted for Jean to be happy, and every single joke she made about broken hearts was with every single good intention. Everyone mourned for Jean. Everyone loathed the man who broke her heart; everyone wanted him to suffer. It was never his fault though. Scott knew it was coming. Scott knew he had to do something before everything in his systematic life fell apart; he had to take charge, after all that was what he was used to-Logan just had to enter their lives. Everything had become a huge riot. Logan wreaked havoc everywhere he went, he reeked of havoc. He was a walking hazard- to himself and everyone around him. You couldn't stand around him and be the same afterward. No. The man couldn't live a simple life. His life was one huge party; something had to happen every second, every minute, every hour, every day. If he was bored he'd wreck someone's life just for fun. It was like a hobby to him.  

            Everyone knew how much Scott absolutely adored Jean. He was in love with her, and it was easy to see. No one understood Jean, but they understood enough about her to realize that she perhaps did love Scott back in return. The feeling between them was mutual. Then Logan came into their lives like a bomb. They didn't know that a change was happening until after the bomb exploded. Then it was too late for any damage to be repaired. Scott and Jean grew further apart. Their bond of trust was shattered, but Scott held on. He believed that Logan would get bored of Jean and would move on. He was wrong. Logan became even more persistent as the days dragged on. The last straw had been when he saw them kissing in her office. They were having one of their therapy sessions, but it had turned out to be much more than that. They were sharing memories, awful memories, the kind you share with someone you trust, someone you love. Of course, it was just a kiss. Scott knew that, but at that moment in time, he knew it was more than just a kiss. It was a bond forming between them. A bond of trust, compassion, understanding, a bond that had broken between Scott and Jean ever since Logan moved into the mansion. It was just a kiss; that was easy to see. No, it was much more than that. Scott had two options. He could have blasted that animal to oblivion, which would have made him the same as Logan, nothing more than an animal, or he could be a civilized person and walk away. He chose the latter. 

Scott had let her go. He had always hated that saying: "If you love someone, let them go. If they don't return to you, they were never yours to begin with." He hated it for being so true. He hated it for what it made him do. It made him give away his precious Jean to the world outside his loving arms. Yeah, he just about dumped her. Nothing besides strange, cruel words would make her go away. "Jean, I love you, but you don't love me. Please, just go," wouldn't work. She was feisty and persistent. She begged with him. Don't do this to me, she said. He played all his cards; using his last option he said, "I see how you look at Logan. You're nothing but a fucking whore. Leave," She left. Crying like all women do when they're hurt. Why can't they just deal with it the way everyone else does? Hide away in a corner and lick your wounds until they heal. Don't go about making a huge scene out of it. For once he understood why Logan did that. You don't want to show your weaknesses. 

            Jean ran into Logan. She looked at the floor. He saw to that, and lifted her chin up. She was taller than him, wearing heals. He hated being short, but there was nothing he could do about it. She didn't intimidate him because she was taller. The held each other's gazes now. Hazel eyes stared into green ones, and green ones wet with tears were staring right back at the hazel ones. They shone in the moonlight that came in through the window. Logan thought about wiping away her tears but decided against that. Once he touched her he wouldn't be able to stop. He wouldn't be able to help himself. Why couldn't he have fallen in love with a simpler girl- One with fewer things that tied her down, less things to worry about, less to consider. Before, he would have given anything to kiss her, to touch her, to hold her, but now he wasn't sure about anything. He hated and loved what this feeling was doing to him, it messed him up beyond recuperation. 

"You're Scott's. He loves you," Logan said.

"No, he doesn't. That's why he dumped me. That asshole." She spat. Though her spirits were down in the dumps, she still had enough in her to insult her ex-lover.

"You told me he loved you. You told me to leave because you loved him," Logan pointed out.

"Yes. but he doesn't love me. I love him," she said. "Why? He never told me why."

"That doesn't matter. If you really love him, go win him back," Logan said promptly.

"I don't know if I do," Jean replied. "I don't know anything anymore. Is something wrong with me Logan? Why do I live such a fucked up life?"

"I don't know, darlin'," Logan replied. "I do know that he doesn't deserve you. Heck, I don't even either," said Logan. This made Jean smile. Logan smirked.

"Don't talk like that, Logan. Logan, please make me forget about everything. Don't leave me alone. Will you be mine?" she offered. Logan considered this offer. The time finally came when she offered herself to him. He had waited all these years for her to come willingly to him. The offer was so tempting, yet Logan could not afford to be another cause of her young broken heart. Green eyes plead with hazel ones. Green eyes shone in the moonlight- Green eyes seducing him. Would he deny her? Would he succumb to the lure of this telekinetic, psychic goddess, the object of his desire?

"No," Logan replied coldly. He ripped himself out of her arms and disappeared into the shadows of the hallway. The sounds of a motorcycle could be heard outside the mansion as it sped away into the moonlight, carrying Logan on it. Green eyes stared after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know  
  
The green eyes  
You're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who tried to deny you,  
Must be out of their minds  
  
'Cause I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter since I met you  
  
Honey you should know,  
That I could never go on  
Without you  
  
Green eyes, green eyes  
  
Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand.


End file.
